1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods, systems and apparatuses for discovering configuration data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Cloud infrastructure enables end users to rent computing resources for running their own services. A key benefit of such an infrastructure is reduced capital expenditure, increased flexibility, and reduced management and energy costs for the customers. Given these non-trivial potential benefits, many enterprise customers are considering migrating their services to the Cloud. Even though single host virtual machine (VM) migration has been studied and commercial offerings exist, there are still numerous challenges in ensuring a correct migration, especially when migration is performed across administrative domains. One important aspect of VM migration is the discovery of configuration data in the original system, as this data should be consistently updated after migration.